1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of calculating a resolution, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of calculating a resolution that can reflect physical characteristics and software characteristics of an image forming device by calculating a resolution that reflects the characteristic of an edge.
2. Related Art
An image forming device having a print function, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device, forms an image on a printable medium using a mechanical engine, such as a laser scanning unit, a photoconductive drum, a developing roller, a feed roller, and the like. The resolution of the image formed on the printable medium is expressed by DPI (Dots Per Inch). DPI indicates the number of pixels or dots printed per inch. For example, a resolution of 600 dpi indicates that the image forming device prints 600 pixels or dots per inch.
The resolution of the printed image is affected by the mechanical engine or by an algorithm, such as an algorithm to process the sharpness of an edge. Accordingly, the resolution and sharpness of images printed by image forming devices having the same resolution, e.g., 600 dpi, may differ depending on their manufacturers, models, or print options.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show examples of printed matters obtained from image forming devices having the same resolution. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, although images printed with the same resolution through different image forming devices have the same resolution, the sharpness of edges and the sharpness of the images may differ. This is because the resolution used in conventional image forming devices reflects only the physical characteristics of the image forming devices, such as how many dots are printed in a region of one inch, but does not reflect how sharp the edge or line is in vision. Accordingly, in expressing the resolution of the images as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B of the image forming device, there is a need to calculate and express a more accurate resolution through reflection of the degree of sharpness of an edge or line of a printed image.